This invention is in relate to a wheel chain plate of a bicycle. More particularly, an inner plate and an outer plate being linked to an endless wheel chain to be used on bicycles having multiple wheels.
Chains of various types have been adapted on bicycle as part of the transmission mechanism. Those chains are basically composed of inner link plates and outer link plates connected in longitudinal alternation thereof by means of pins. The distance between each link pairs has a direct relationship of the diameter, thickness and number of tooth. It is a trend to increase freewheel (rear speed change gear) and chain wheel (front speed change gear). However, regardless of increasing of the number of either the freewhel or the chain wheel, the wheel base of each bicycle has a standard specification which may not be changed in accordance with the number of the wheels. In order to have more wheels installed on a bicycle, sprockets are made thinner than before which has made the engagement of the chain plate and sprocket easily but loosenly, and is likely to fail to mesh with each other when riding on a bumping road.
In view of this, the inventor has invented the present invention which enables the mesh between the sprocket and wheel chain easily and firmly.